Same Soul, Different Bodies
by Skyward-Wolf
Summary: Maka and Soul get sent on a mission with Kid and Black Star, and their grades depend on it. During the mission Maka and Soul are badly injured, but when they finally recover, they are horrified with the results. What will they find out about each other that they never knew existed? Soul x Maka and others. Review are appriciated
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

As Soul took his seat next to his meister Maka class had already begun. Maka shook her head because Soul decided to come to class late...again. Maka was the type of girl that would be called a goody two shoes, and Soul...well he was one of those guys that always seemed to be acting cool. Soul flashed a big grin back to his meister acting as if he had just done something good.

"Glad you could join us Mr. Evans" said Dr. Stein as he rolled his way to the center of the class. He turned the giant screw in his head a couple of times then glared at the class. Pulling the unlit cigarette out of his mouth, holding it in his left hand, "Today class I'm going to split you all into different groups, and give you all missions.". A raised hand caught his eye, not suprising him it was Maka. "Yes Maka?" asked Stein as he played with the cigarette in his hand, not being able to light it because he already got scolded from Spirit about smoking in the classroom.

Black Star, and Kid looked to their fellow meister wondering what she was going to ask. Maka lowered her hand and asked, "So how are we going to be graded this time?". For almost all projects, dissections, assignments she would ask a question concerning it.

Dr. Stein had rolled away from the center moving back, toward his desk. He pulled out a sheet of paper that seemed to have some writing on it. "Well lets just say if you don't defeat you're enemy...then you'll fail my class." replyed Stein with a harsh tone. The classes eyes widened, they didn't want to fail his class. After shocking them he decided to announce the teams that would be. "Okay Maka, you and Soul are going to be working with Black Star and Kid...You know the usual." said Stein. He would always pair them up, since they were all failing, and needed extra help.

Maka nodded and looked toward the two, they nodded back because they considered her the leader of the team. Stein handed them and the other teams their mission. "Okay now i'll excuse you all today to get started and prepared for the missions. They aren't that easy, and if reckless you could die...and if you do then F." stated Stein as if what he was saying was just a joke. "All of you're enemies have consumed enough Souls to almost become very powerful kishins. In order to pass...you need to beat them, work together okay...class dismissed."

Maka took a look at her copy of the enemy that she Black Star and Kid were gonna fight noticing that this assignment was pretty high ranked. "It's probably high because of Kid..."thought Maka remembering how Kid got to do a mission in the pyramid of Anubis. They all left unaware of what was to come with this battle but, they didn't really care about preparing...except Maka. As they walked down the stairs of the DWMA Soul and Black Star began to pump themselves up.

"COME ON GUYS! LETS GO FIGHT THIS LOSER" shouted Black Star as he raised a fist to the sky, "Since i'm such a big man, this guy will be begging for me to kill it.". He led the way with Tsubaki following him. She let out a sigh but still cheered for Black Star, which pumped him up even more.

"Hey guys you sure you don't wanna grab some stuff for the trip?" asked Maka as she noticed that the location of where the enemy was, wasn't really near any town. Although you'd probabaly have to walk a couple of miles just to get to the nearest civilization.

Soul turned back toward his meister and replyed, "don't worry, we'll be fine. We don't need to prepare.". Kid also looked back at Maka and agreed with Soul. Maka felt a little worried about this high ranked mission, but since Kid didn't really show any signs of that emotion she worried less.

**After a couple hours of traveling...**

The group finally found their way to the area where their mission would take place, the sun was already going down. This was when the group decided to keep their guard up, luckily the grass was tall enough so that they could hide in cause one of them got injured. They heared some wierd chanting, and to their surprise they didn't see the enemy they were looking for...but a witch. They all ducked into the tall grass, and watched what the witch was doing.

"What the hell is a witch doing here?" asked Maka as she crouched lower into the grass. She took one more look at the paper that had their target on, then back to the witch.

"I don't know Maka, but if were going to have to fight her and this guy then were going to have to keep our eye on her the most." whispeared Kid, making sure that his voice was soft enough so that the witch couldn't hear. Just when they thought that the witch was the target they saw the guy they needed to defeat in order to pass.

"Are they working together, is this why the mission was ranked real high?" asked Soul as he saw the witch hand the guy a human Soul, and ate it.

Black Star smirked at the three as they asked questions. "Well I don't give a care, because Black Star is going to kick both their asses.". But before Black Star could jump out and reveal that they were hiding in the tall grass the witch had laughed.

"Come out little children...Soul, Maka, Kid, Black Star." said the witch as she pointed to the area where the group was hiding. "We can't forget about you three. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. Looks like we're having some more souls to devour...but these children aren't like the others.", the witch had midnight blue hair, and had silver colored eyes.

"How different Tsune?" asked the guy they targetted. His teeth were sharp like Soul's, his left arm had no hand but was a nub with sharp objects sticking out of them. His face was unrecognizable, and demorfed...damn his whole body was.

Tsune pressed her finger up to those sharp teeth's of his, "Shhh Berserker...just get ready.". The name matched the name of the enemy they had to fight, so this definatly was the guy.

Black Star jumped out first shouting Yahoo. "See even this witch is a big fan of mine to know my name." He pointed to himself, and grinned at her. "Tsubaki...lets go!. Sorry witch, we'll be taking you're soul...and his.". Black Star held his hands out waiting for Tsubaki to fall into his hands, of course in her weapon form.

"Okay!" replyed Tsubaki. She glanced at Kid and Maka before she transformed into her weapon form. A chain scythe landed into Black Star's hands. He held on to her tight and smirked. "Keep you're guard up" said Tsubaki.

Secondly Kid jumped out with Liz and Patty already in their weapon forms. He held the two twin pistols in his hands and pointed Liz toward Tsune, and Patty toward Berserker. "Damn Black Star, you Loud mouth." whispeared Kid as he eyed out Black Star. He then took a look at Berserker and gagged, "Ugh, You filthy piece of asymmetrical garbage...almost made me loose my lunch.".

Finally Maka walked out calmly from the tall grass, with Soul following her. The witch's attention landed on Maka and a smile lit on her face. As Maka held her arm back toward Soul there was a flash of lights, and there was no longer Soul...but a Black and Red scythe. "Like Black Star said...we'll be taking you're Soul's now!..." said Maka as she swung the scythe around as if it weighed as light as a feather. When she finally struck a pose the remaining light of the setting sun reflected off of all the weapons, causing a glare.

Tsune quickly closed her eyes, then held her hand infront of her eyes blocking the reflecting sunlight. With her other hand she snapped her fingers together, which caused Berserker to go into attack mode, claws stabbed through that nub of his while the sharp objects grew longer and his body grew a bit bigger. Tsune smiled and simply said, "You wish..." and the battle had begun.

Berseker began to charge straight toward them. First to react was Black Star as her ran head on toward Bersker. Right before Berseker could ram into Black Star, Black Star jumped up and used the chain part of his weapon to choke him. But underestimating Berseker's strength, Black Star ended up getting dragged by him. "Quick Tsubaki...Ninja sword mode!" shouted Black Star as he slowly took damage. Quickly Tsubaki changed form and transformed into a ninja sword landing back in Black Star's hands since he was no longer being dragged.

Maka quickly dodged the charging creature, and ran straight for Tsune. Kid Began to shoot Berserker hoping it would cause major damage to it, but it only slowed him down. Right before Kid could jump out of the way, Berserker collapsed Right in front of him. Kid then noticed that there was a giant gash on one of his legs. "Don't take you're damn attention off of me. I'm Black Star the greatest assassin EVER!" shouted Black Star as he made his way to Kid.

Out of the corner of Kid's eye he saw Berserker's nub with the claws sticking out twitch. Kid quickly jumped away, dodging the creature's swinging arm. Before landing Kid took aim and shot Berserker right in his demorfed eye, causing him to shout.

"AAAHHH! YOU GOD DAMN BRAT!, YOU BLINDED ME!" howled Berserker in pain. Kid and Black Star surrounded him, smirking at each other then to their fallen enemy.

Maka began swinging Soul around, hoping that she would finally land a hit on Tsune. Most of Maka's attacks didn't hit because Tsune was quick. "You should be more careful before you cut you're own head off." said Tsune as she dodged another attack of Maka's. Maka was covered in scratches, while Tsune only had a small one on her face.

Maka grip tightened and she shouted, "Shut the hell up!". Soul's reflection appeared on the blade of the scythe. He became worried of his meister's being.

"Hey Maka are you alright?" asked Soul as he noticed how Maka was heavily panting, and that she was now bleeding. Maka nodded and smiled at the reflection. Soul smirked back, "well then, lets beat the shit out of this witch."

"You're boring me, oh and look you're friends are still dealing with Berserker. I think i'll have a little fun with them instead of you, you're to lame to fight." said Tsune as she yawned. She soon closed her eyes, and began to chant. She raised an arm toward Kid and Black Star who were now trying to cut of Berserker's arms since they both got stabbed by it and were bleeding. Maka's eyes grew wide as she saw a bright light appear in Tsune's hand.

"You better do something Maka!" shouted Soul as Tsune's magic energy ball got bigger, and her chanting got louder. Maka had to think things through, she knew if she went anywhere closer to Tsune then she would get hurt from the ball of magic energy. But if she didn't then Kid and Black Star would be tooken out. "You gonna do something Maka?" asked Soul.

Maka began to run infront of Kid and Black Star, but slightly getting closer to Tsune. "Yeah I'm gonna do something!" shouted Maka as she flung the scythe straight toward Tsune, thinking it would stop her energy ball, or stab Tsune right in the chest...but she was wrong. Right before Soul hit Tsune, Tsune stopped chanting opened her eyes and smirked. Flying the magic energy straight toward Maka, Kid, and Black Star. She vanished as Soul passed through her and hit the tree that was behind Tsune.

Maka's eyes grew wide as she realized that her plan failed. But Maka was going to protect her friends, she stood infront of them with her arms open and her eyes closed. As Kid and Black Star finally managed to chop off the limbs of Berserker, they turned and noticed that a big ball of light was about to hit Maka. They forgot about Berserker and began running toward Maka. Even if they both could run super fast, it seemed that they were running in slow motion and the closer to Maka they got the father she would get.

Soul transformed Back into his human form and noticed that Maka was about to get hit. His eyes widened and his legs were also put into motion. Just before the ball of magic hit Maka, Soul screamed "MAKA!". And as Maka opened her eyes, Soul had barely made it infront of her before everything went dark.

A giant explosion appeared, enveloping Soul and Maka. Clouds of unusual colors of black and blue appeared. Black Star and Kid shielded their eyes from the bright light. Berserker began to laugh like a madman. "AAAHHHHAAA WE WIN! WE WI-" shouted Berserker as he was cut of by sword stabbing him right in the neck. Berserker's body vanished and all there was left was his evil Soul.

Finally the light faded, and the smoke cleared up. As Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty transformed back into their human forms, they saw to motionless bodies on the floor. Their eyes widened and they stared in shock. Kid and Black Star ran toward the two bodies and cradled them in their arms. "SOUL! BUDDY ANSWER ME! LOOK AT MY SHINING FACE!" shouted Black Star as he shook Soul hoping it would make him open his eyes. Black Star's clothing was getting stained by blood...Soul's blood.

Kid gently lifted Maka into his arms. Carrying her cold body up, he didn't care about the symmetry of the situation, he only cared for the well being of his friends that just sacrificed themselves for the safety of him and Black Star. "M-maka?...please open you're eyes." said Kid as her blood stained the white rectangles of his suit. He turned to see Black Star shaking his head. "We need to leave...NOW!" said Kid as a tear fell from his eyes and landed onto Maka's blood stained cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The lights were dim and the curtains shut. The smell of medicine and rubbing alcohol filled the air. Stein watched over the two injured bodies waiting for one of them to wake up. He had never seen these two this injured before, even if Soul had that giant scar on his chest. What shocked him the most was how Kid and Black Star barely seemed injured, but Maka and Soul looked as if they weren't even alive. Luckily Stein managed to save both of them, they lost a huge amount of blood...but something didn't seem right after he had tended to their wounds.

Stein sighed as he turned the screw on his head once more, flash backs of when he first saw two motion less bodies being carried into the DWMA. Stein decided to stay overnight at school just in case this would happen to any of the teams. "They seem to be fine...but..." whispeared Stein as he took a look at Soul and Maka. His eyes widened as he finally figured out why something didn't seem right. He also remembered what Kid said about the mission. "...there was a witch. Oh so I see, it was that witch...damn.". He shook his head and wrote something down on a piece of paper. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling, still waiting for one of them to open their eyes.

The sun finally started to rise and shine through the windows. One of the bodies shifted from the bright light suddenly hitting their eye. Maka would usually be the first to wake because of the sun, while Soul would be the one to be woken up by Maka. "O-Oww why does my body hurt..." thought Maka as she slowly fluttered those eyes open. As she sat up she looked at all the bandages covering her body. "Oh yeah, yesterday's mission. Oh and I guess were at school already." thought Maka as she looked around the familiar room where they would always get treated if they came to school sick, or became injured.

Maka turned her head to the other body in the room, knowing that it would probably be Soul. "Hey Soul w-wake...up?" said Maka as she stopped talking, noticing that her voice sounded a bit different. "Wait, why do I sound Like Soul!?" said Maka as she noticed that the other body was getting up.

"Ugh, I feel like c-crap" said Soul, but it didn't look or sound like Soul. It looked and sounded like Maka.

"W-what the hell! if i'm here then why is my body over their!" shouted Maka as she quickly rolled of the bed even if it pained her and dashed to the bathroom. Soul stared at his body rushing toward the bathroom, he took a look at his arms noticing that they were thinner.

"M-maka what's going on?" asked Soul as he placed his small hands around his neck, also noticing at how different his voice sounded. Then he grabbed one of the pigtails hanging down from his head.

"O-OH MY GOD!" screamed Maka as she placed her hands into her white fluffy hair. She ran out of the bathroom and toward Soul. She stared at her own body, as Soul stared back at her.

The door bursted open, surprising Soul and Maka, and Stein rolled in. He shut the door behind him and rolled up to the two. "Oh it seems you two are already awake and healed." said Stein as he turned the screw in his head, and placed the cigarette in his mouth into his pocket.

"D-did we switch bodies!?" asked Maka as she pointed at Soul who now had her body. Stein motioned for Maka to go back to her bed and relax. When the two were finally done having their little panic attack Stein finally decided to explain.

"We didn't know there was gonna be a witch, so sorry. And that witch it Tsune, she likes to mess with people especially weapon and meister." replyed Stein as he handed Soul a mirror. He screamed like a girl, well because he was in a girl's body. "For fun, she likes to switch their bodies. But she also tried to kill you two."

Maka who was now in Soul's body took a look at Soul who was now in Maka's body. Soul placed his hands on Maka's body and sighed, "so now i'm in tiny-tits body?". Maka quickly turned to Soul and flung one of the health books at him. From the force of the book caused Soul to fall of the bed.

"Yeah you Are! so you better watch you're hands!" said Maka as she gritted her newly sharp, shark like teeth. Soul quickly got back up and started to rant at how uncool this was.

"So, how are we gonna change back?" asked Soul as he scratched the back of his head. He thought this was gonna be uncool being in Maka's body for how ever long it takes.

Stein clapped his hands together and slightly frowned. "See that's the problem...we don't know how to fix it. But until we do you guys are gonna have to deal with being in each others body." said Stein with a worried look on his face.

Maka crossed her arms and turned to Soul. "Soul you better get good grades in class because you're in my body, and I don't get bad grades." said Maka. Since she was so smart that would mean that Soul would have to pass all test and exams because Maka never got F's. And Maka...well she would have to act stupid, because Soul never got good grades on exams.

Stein laughed, "don't worry about the grades, i arrange them so that the correct person gets their grades." Soul sighed and crossed his arms.

"Glad I don't have to study, but damn I don't get an A?" laughed Soul. He closed his eyes and smirked at all the things he could do as a girl. He could go into the girl's bathroom, and see Maka's body. He began to get imagine everything but was cut short by another book being flung at his or should I say at Maka's head.

"Don't you dare Soul, I know what you're thinking!." shouted Maka as she began to slip on the usual yellow and black jacket Soul would always wear, because she was in Soul's body. "Let's not tell anyone, okay Soul...I mean Maka".

Soul rubbed his head and looked back at Maka. "okay...Soul" as he placed the small yellow sweater vest over the white blouse he was already wearing. He stood from the bed and headed for the door. "We can leave right?".

Stein nodded and motioned for them to leave. "But I expect to see you in class Maka!" said Stein, trying to joke around with them. "Now remember if anything starts to hurt just come back here.". Maka in Soul's body made a face and held up a book pointing it at Stein. Just because she wasn't in her own body, didn't mean that she still couldn't Maka chop them. It was probably about 20 minutes before the class bell rang, and the two had alot of free time to discuss what they were to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Maka in Soul's body**

Maka walked down the hall with Soul. She would need time to get used to Soul's body. The injuries on her body pain her, but it wasn't that bad so she could handle them. "Okay Soul, since you're in my body there are a couple of rules that you need to follow." said Maka as she fixed the fluffy white hair that hung in her face.

Soul giggled, because he was in Maka's body. "Well yeah, I have some rules for you too." replied Soul as he pulled the ends of Maka's skirt down, trying to cover his legs. "Damn Maka, how do you wear these short ass skirts? it feels so weird".

Maka face palmed and took a look at Soul. "I don't know, but you're not you. You're in my body so stop doing that!". When Soul finally stopped Maka sighed. "Rule number one: Hands off my body! and no looking at it!" said Maka as she glared at Soul with her red eyes. "Rule number two: No nosebleeds cause of girls. Seriously if you do that, you'll make people think I'm a lesbian."

Soul groaned at what Maka was saying. He began to play with Maka's pigtails, "Well sorry if that happens but I'm a guy in a girls body...but since you're in mines you better get a nosebleed on girls, HOT girls.". As Soul said that a student passed by and gave Maka's body the weirdest look, and that earned a slap to His head.

"Okay well talk about this later when we get home." whispered Maka as turned the corner to be greeted by the loud Black Star. She grew a bit nervous because she didn't know what him and Soul would talk about. Maka turned back to Soul, and Soul motioned for Maka to hi five Black Star.

"YYYAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOO! hiya guys!" shouted Black Star as he held up a hand. Maka nervously high fived him back and got more nervous by Black Star's reaction. "Hey you feeling ok Soul? that hi five of yours is pretty weak." Maka nodded hoping that she reassured that she was fine.

"He's probably weak because of his injuries. Remember yesterday Black Star?" stated Tsubaki as she popped up from behind Black Star. She greeted Maka and Soul with her usual shy smile. "How are you two feeling? you both got hurt really bad yesterday.".

"Fine..." replied both Soul and Maka. They looked at each other, then back to Tsubaki and Black Star.

Black Star shrugged of their reply and placed an arm around Maka's shoulder, causing her to flinch. "So Soul, you want to spend first period with your best buddy, and future god?" asked Black Star as he grinned. Maka nodded thinking that Soul would've done that. She didn't know what it would be like ditching class, she never did because she was the good girl... but she wasn't in her own body anymore.

"Um sure, but what are we gonna do?" asked Maka as she worried about the games him and Soul would always play, or do. She was just answered by Black Star's obnoxious laugh and was pulled away, toward the entrance of the DWMA. "ugh it's going to be along day..." thought Maka. She was never really fond of Black Star to her he was like an irritating younger brother, even if they were the same age.

Tsubaki sighed, "What are we gonna do with those two Maka...". Soul grinned at Tsubaki unknowing of what her and Maka do. He didn't know if they hugged, hi fived, or even did that girly thing were they kiss each other on both cheeks cause Maka didn't tell him anything. "Well it looks like class is about to begin. Come on Maka let's go."

As Maka slowly followed Black Star she grew worried about how Soul would act in her body. She trusted Soul, but she would still worry about him. "What if They ask a question and they call on Soul...and he doesn't answer?...HE'LL MAKE ME LOOK BAD!" thought Maka as she began to sweat a bit.

"Um...Soul are you okay?" asked Black Star, causing Maka to snap out of her little panic attack in her mind. Black Star had stopped walking and fully turned so that he was facing his her.

Maka nodded her head and grinned, "Yeah I'm fine, i'm totally fine!". She held her breath until Black Star turned away from her. "Geez, get a hold of yourself Maka. Okay everything will be fine, trust Soul. Now act like Soul..." thought Maka as she closed her eyes and slowly took a breath. When she opened her eyes, Black Star was all up in her face.

Surprised, Maka fell back and landed on one of the injuries on Soul's body. She hissed at the pain and gritted her shark like teeth. "Oh man I'm so sorry Soul, I didn't mean to." said Black Star as he held a hand out, "but seriously those injuries must have messed you up...cause you're acting a bit strange.". Maka took a hold of Black Star's hand and let him do all the lifting, and he easily did.

"Yeah, I guess the injuries are..." replied Maka as she held a hand over the hurting spot. She continued to follow Black Star and finally noticed that they still were at the DWMA. She watched Black Star take a seat on one of the ledges and thought for a moment. "so we're just going to sit here for all of first period?" asked Maka although she already knew the answer.

Black Star gave Maka another look, "Duh, last time we went somewhere else. So now this time we stay here. Don't you remember that little rotating schedule we do whenever we ditch...geez Soul." and sighed. He placed crossed his arms and let out a laugh, then began to talk and talk about becoming god. Once Black Star started to talk about becoming god, he would never stop.

Maka slumped forward, taking a seat and placed her head into her arms. It had only been an hour since she found out that she would be staying in Soul's body and she already hated it. The headband soul would always wear slipped from it's fixed spot and landed over her eyes, "he even talks about this when he hangs with Soul?...it's going to be a long day...".

In class Soul took a seat were Maka would sit, and Sighed. "Man what am I gonna do. Out of all the people I switched bodies with the most un-fun person ever..." thought Soul as he began to fix the skirt he wore again. He watched as Dr. Stein rolled into the classroom with his chair, for once not tripping on the crack near the door. "Great...and the hell begins".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Soul in Maka's body**

Stein in his chair rolled toward the middle of the class. He took off his glasses and began to wipe off some smudges on them, "so Maka, is Soul planning on coming to class?" asked Stein as he teased Soul. He already knew what was going on. Soul looked toward Tsubaki, and Tsubaki let out a sigh.

"No Dr. Stein, I don't think he's gonna come to class...and as you can see, Black Star isn't here either." replied Soul gritting his teeth at the end. He slumped down placing his head into his hands, he really wished he was in his own body. He just didn't want to stay in class listening to some boring lecture...that was Maka's thing, and quit frankly he was in her body. Stein just chuckled and rolled back toward his desk.

Stein pulled out a bundle of papers from his desk. He held them up saying "Today you will be taking a quiz.". Soul began to freak out, letting out a little 'ugh', while other students sighed softly. Stein could easily tell that Soul was about to freak out.

Tsubaki looked toward Soul, noticing that he was freaking out. "Hey Maka...a-are you okay?" whispered Tsubaki as she reached a hand toward Soul's shoulder. He quickly looked back toward her, pulling away from her hand and smiled. Tsubaki was a bit startled by his action.

"Oh, i'm fine Tsubaki...definetly!" replyed Soul as he smiled causing some students to look up at him. "ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDING ME...A TEST...NOW. Maka is gonna kill me..." thought Soul as he smiled at Tsubaki. By now Stein was holding back from laughing like a madman, but he easily hid it with a smirk.

"Now this is just a test to see what knowledge you know about this new chapter we are learning." said Stein as he began to pass out papers glancing at Soul. Soul let out a sigh and slumped back in Maka's seat. As soon as Soul got his paper Stein began to speak again. "Please do not write Idk, at least try to make a guess...okay begin." that was the last thing Stein said before passing out the rest and going back to his desk.

Soul pulled out one of Maka's pencils and began to write his name. "Shit forgot, write Maka's name..." thought Soul as he began to erase his own name he wrote and began to write Maka's name instead. After that he began to read some of the questions and noticed that most of them were multiple choice. He looked toward Kid to see that he was still on his name. "Okay...wait, what?" whispered Soul to himself as he re-read the first question.

" Hey I remember Maka talking about something like this...well more like nagging me about this." thought Soul as he bubbled in the answer he thought was correct. Maka was always looking ahead, studying the next chapter when they weren't even done with the one they were on. She would even nag him to read some of it, but he would just groan and walk away. But look he was half-finished with the test.

After about 15 minutes he was finished, he guessed on a couple of them, but most of them he answered what he thought was correct. "Well lets just hope they are correct, cause I bet Maka gets all correct, even if it's these kinds of tests ..." thought Soul as he put down the pencil on top of the test and simply just sat back and relaxed. Nothing to do he began to watch Kid...who was finally on the 'I' of his name.

"One more minute left." said Stein as he flipped through a magazine that had an animal on it, it probably was a book to order an animal to dissect. Ox ford looked back toward Soul and grinned, Soul gave a look back at him that said 'what the hell are you looking at baldy?' causing Ox ford to look back at his test. Soul wasn't really fond of Oxford but they were still friends, and Soul knew that him and Maka sort of had a rivalry on who would get the highest score.

Stein placed the magazine to the side and turned the screw on his head a couple of times. "Okay class, i'll take your test. After I get you're tests your excused from class." said Stein as he collected most of the student's test. Soul wasn't in a rush so he waited till he was the last. He finally stood when there was him, Stein, and Tsubaki. Kid had to go talk to his father so Liz and Patty left with him.

"Here Dr. Stein." said Soul as he handed Stein the test and whispered, "oh and Maka was talking all about this at home, so I didn't cheat.". Soul stretched, and when he felt a breeze on his thighs, he stopped and began to mess with the skirt Maka would always wear, "How the hell Maka?" thought Soul as he walked toward Tsubaki and left the class.

As soon as Soul left the room, he was tackled by Maka. Tsubaki stared in surprise at what she saw, which was Soul tackling Maka to the floor. Soul hissed in pain, today was not his day, "Ow, what the hell Mak-Soul? I ment Soul.". Soul hoped that Tsubaki didn't hear what he just said, but i guess she did cause she gave him the most confused looking face.

Maka quickly got up, pulling Soul up with her. "Um Maka we need to talk, would you please excuse us Tsubaki. Black Star's probably outside or something..." said Maka as she pulled Soul away leaving Tsubaki all alone by herself.

"What's going on?" asked Soul as he was being dragged down an empty hall by Maka. Maka finally let go of his hand and began to scratch her head. "It's Black star isn't it?" asked Soul with a smirk on his face. Maka nodded furiously.

"He's so freaking irritating...I mean even more when your all alone with him! how do you...I mean how does Tsubaki even!?..." said Maka as her tone began to get higher and higher. Soul placed a hand on Maka's shoulder causing her to sigh. "So what did you guys do in class?" asked Maka as she took her gaze off the floor.

"Um...well, we kinda...sort of...took a quiz." replied Soul as he blocked his head from an incoming Maka chop. She just stood there staring at him, it kinda freaked him out. "But is was a quiz to see what knowledge you have on the next chapter...I kinda think I did good.".

Maka simply sighed, "well at least it's not gonna be graded, but if I miss a test that will be graded cause of Black Star...I'm gonna kill him..." said Maka through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists. The two laughed a bit, but after they stopped laughing Soul noticed Maka frowning.

Soul took a hold of Maka's hand, catching her a bit by surprise. "Hey look Maka it'll be okay. I bet Stein and them are trying to find out how to change us back, and once they do...we'll be back to normal in no time!" said Soul as he smiled. It caused Maka to smile and nod.

"Oh ho ho! what is this I see?" laughed Liz as she stood at the entrance of the hallway. She was joined by Patty, who was laughing really loudly. Soul let go of Maka's hand, and both took a step back away from each other.

"Were doing nothing Liz." replied Soul in a cold tone. Maka agreed with Soul.

Liz smiled, "yeah sure. Well Lord Death wants to talk to both of you.". Soul and Maka stared at each other then back to Liz. "Come on let's get a move on. He didn't tell me why he wanted you two, he just told me to get you.".

They followed Liz and Patty to Lord Death's room, a bit curious why he wanted them. But then half way there they both thought, "It's probably about the mission...".


End file.
